Farmer/Guides
Scarecrows Occasionally while gathering cereals you will be attacked by a Crop Protector, also known as a Scarecrow. Originally intended as an anti-bot device (only able to harvest cereals, the bot cannot fight the scarecrow, which results in the death of the character using the bot), the Scarecrows have become an advantage to farmers. When defeated they drop a bag of the cereal you were reaping when attacked, but has a 100pp lock which means only P2P characters get a bag. Double-click on the bag to receive 50 of that cereal. Locations Pay To Play - Cania Plains is seen as a good place to harvest cereals due to the abundance of most cereal types. So is the Ingalsses' Fields. Up until Level 60, if you are a Baker, the best place to farm and bake bread is Astrub (as you can harvest everything up through Rye). At Level 60, you can harvest Malt, which is only found in Cania Plains, Cania Fields, Scaraleaf Plain and Ingalsses' Fields. Free To Play - The Astrub Fields (north of Astrub, the main Free To Play area) contain abundant amounts of wheat and a fairly large number of higher level cereals. See Harvestable Cereals. Guide Unassisted and/or no money spent : Although you may be tempted to sell the cereals you collect, it is recommended that you store them all in the bank. These can then be used for recipes when you are a higher level. Pay To Play Recommended places to harvest: The Cania Fields and Ingalsses' Fields. The overall strategy is to harvest (and destroy your inventory of) the highest-level crop you can harvest at least until level 60. Then grind Wholegrain Flour by farming in the 8,6 area. At level 1 Harvest Wheat until level 10. At level 20 Harvest Barley until level 40. At level 40 Harvest Oats until level 60. At level 60 Harvest Hop until level 80. At level 80 Harvest Flax until level 100. (You can alternatively continue harvesting Hop for the Wholegrain Flour recipe if you want to store it in the bank for later. You might even harvest Flax to sell, and buy Hop, which can be a faster method.) At level 50 Harvest Rye. You can then begin creating Wholegrain Flour, the highest level farmer recipe until level 100. It's therefore recommended that you level by creating Wholegrain Flour using the recipe 2 Wheat 2 Barley 2 Oats 2 Hop 2 Rye which you should have banked in your early levels. Starting at level 60, the best place to harvest these particular cereals in combination is 8,6. You can also harvest the Malt there to grind Malt Flour which can be baked into City Bread with a baker at level 10. You may have a shortage of Rye but simply head over to 9,7 nearby to gather enough of that to fill your inventory with equal quantities of Wheat, Barley, Oats, Hop and Rye before heading to the Farmers' Workshop at 5,6. With this method, you don't need to even use the zaap nearby at 5,7 or make any bank visits or spend any kamas at all, unless you want to keep the Wholegrain Flour you gathered, in which case it would be cheapest to make a quick run north to the village bank, or fastest to save at the 5,7 zaap and use a Bontarian_Intercity-Express_Potion or Brakmarian Intercity-Express Potion and the zaapis to visit the bank, then use Recall Potions to get back to the 5,7 zaap. '''Note: I'm sorry to say, but this paragraph has been voided since the 2.7 update. Resource locations have changed, but this overall strategy may still be useful.